A New Life In A New World
by Lunatic Authors
Summary: We got a gift from KOG Studios. We followed their instructions prior blacking out. We were no longer in our apartment when we awoke, but instead on a battlefield. An annoying stranger helped us out as we then found out where we were, Elrios. The same name of the continent in a popular game; Elsword... *This is a collab by Midnight's Beauty and xXxBlazing HeartxXx.*
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE - A New Life In A New Land**

**SUMMARY**

We were just ordinary students until that 'incident'. We never really cared about what happened in life. Yet even now, we can't seem to see how we ended up like this. As we were suddenly standing in the middle of a barren battlefield, we then blacked out. A kind stranger nursed us back to health and told us where we were, Eliros. We figured out we were trapped in this world for, the Devil knows how long. We thought carefully and thought that going our own ways would be better until the time fate willed us together again.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight: Well hello... This is a fanfiction made by xXxBlazing HeartxXx or BH for short and me, Midnight's Beauty but just call me Midnight.<strong>

**BH:Our first ever collab that we've been planning since… last year…**

**Midnight: I mentioned about google docs so we could do our collab together far away since we can't go to each other's houses because of… ****_certain people…_**

**BH: Ya…**_** certain people…**_

**Midnight: Please do enjoy the fanfiction that we have made together.**

**BH: That was my line!**

**Midnight: … Then say it…**

**BH: Please do enjoy ****_our_**** fanfiction that ****_we_**** made together.**

**Midnight: I always think the work that I do is terrible so I'm very sorry but now I'm doing it with someone I can't say that this is terrible because someone else also made this….**

**BH: You're the one who typed basically the whole thing...**

**Midnight: The okay. I am very so sorry that the part I done is so terrible, even the plot that I created for this is so pathetic so… I am very, very, very sorry.**

**BH: See, we should've used that plot that I sent you, but nooooo, you didn't like it, so I made another fanfic of ****_my own_**** with it.**

**Midnight: … I am sorry but I don't care about you. Make as many as you like.**

**BH: End the stupid author's notes already.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nobody's POV, 6:30am, First day of Spring<em>**

The sun had risen as the birds chirped happily on the swaying branches of the trees. The last star in the sky had faded and the scarlet sky had turned cerulean. A dart was thrown across the air of the girl's room, as it hit the bullseye. The many dartboards were hung up on the walls, each with a sharp metal dart in the centre. The girl who threw the dart was known as Sayomi Kuroi, with her only friend, who's also her neighbour, Yuki Tsukiya. The apartment next door was filled with books that never got covered with dust. Because they didn't fit on the shelves that lined the walls, some were stacked in piles, so high and so many that you couldn't see past them.

Sayomi Kuroi, a sadistic, emotionless and an overall very cold person. The fact that she warms up at all to her only friend Yuki Tsukiya is such a mystery. Sayomi has great talent in acting and if you were lucky enough to see her acting as a happy-go-lucky, you'd think she's gone mad! Try talking to her and she'll scoff with a 'tch' then asks what would you like in a _surprisingly_ kind tone as she says is practise for her acting, that is if you're _unbelievably lucky_ but if you have normal luck, she's look up and say "Yes?" in an emotionless tone and an unmissable sadistic/bored/pissed off look in her eyes.

On the other hand, Yuki Tsukiya seems to always have her head in a book, thick or slim. She's never talks to anyone but Sayomi and the only person she warms up to is her. If you're anyone else and you even dare try to talk to her, she'll most likely slam a book on your head or if you're extremely lucky, she'll slam her book and leave or even look up to you and ignore you completely.

Yuki and Sayomi are always top of the class yet they never study. EVER! Inside, the two girls are kind-hearted to only who they seem to like, but it seems that for now, there's nobody except for themselves that they warm up to.

Sayomi got dressed in her new, freshly-ironed black sailor fuku school uniform with white linings and wore a knee-length skirt as she prepared some breakfast toast for Yuki and herself. She packed all her things and along with Yuki's stuff neatly in their bags. You see, Yuki seems to always have her books with her, even in the bath and while eating and Sayomi does all Yuki's things but she doesn't mind and actually kind of enjoys doing it.

The doorbell was rung and Sayomi walked quietly over to the door while in her apron and beating some eggs in a silver bowl. She leaves the whisk in the bowl and opens the door. Once she saw Yuki's noticeable azure hair, she shows a faint smile that immediately disappeared before Yuki's aurulent eyes could see it.

As Sayomi greeted Yuki in a quiet but kind tone, "... Please do come on in, Yuki."

Sayomi gently opened the door just enough for Yuki to enter and Yuki did so silently.

"Ohaiyō Sayomi," Yuki said as she lifted her head to look into Sayomi's eyes and then approached the dining table for two with her head back down into her thick book.

Sayomi prepared the table while Yuki was sitting down, reading her book.

"Yuki. We may now eat. Please place your book on the rack above your head that I installed for you yesterday."

"Yes, thank you. Itadakimasu." Yuki thanked Sayomi for the food and then began eating while Sayomi began thanking for the food and began eating after Yuki was halfway through her meal. Sayomi finished first and began cleaning up as Yuki finished her breakfast. Yuki then reached up to get her book and continued reading from the bookmarked page, but every time after breakfast, she always seems to asks Sayomi whether she needed help, with the answer always being "No thank you Yuki. Do please continue reading your book."

It was April, during the spring time when school started and the cherry blossoms would lighten the way to school and this year was the year that the two were to start their first year of high school, now that they are 14 and are to turn 15 this year.

Sayomi finished cleaning up and gave Yuki her bag that was their school's indigo coloured bag, while Sayomi had the onyx one, with a bento each that she made for lunch. Sayomi also gave Yuki her uniform that she ironed that morning and Sayomi got Yuki, who was still reading, to change.

It was now 7:30am and the two began to walk out. School started at 8:30am but they needed to be head out sooner for Sayomi always likes to be proactive and also because she wanted to buy Yuki a new book that just came out on the way to their new school.

The two walked with Sayomi leading Yuki to the school as passersby would notice Sayomi's crimson eyes and while Yuki still continued reading her book, only that this book was the one Sayomi just bought for her and every now and then, Sayomi would have a glimpse to see Yuki's happy face when reading her book.

"Yuki. Stop. We're here" Sayomi said as Yuki glanced up to see their new school

"There are exactly 17 students from our middle school, not including us. 8 females and 9 males. Let's go. Our class is 1-A"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time Skip~ Yuki's POV, During Lunch Break<strong>_

_'The classroom is way too noisy for my taste… The girls are always giggling and the boys are always laughing so loud…'_

"Hey what's your level on Elsword now? I FINALLY got level 50 on my Reckless Fist man! It was so annoying having to do the same old dungeons over and over just to finish a stupid quest!" a guy in the next door's class was talking so loudly…

I looked over at Sayomi to see her wearing a little smirk on her face. Seeing her smirk like that made me smirk even wider than before. But Sayomi's smirk was hard to see unless you know her well like I do, but her long flowing obsidian hair also covered her right eye, making it harder to see her grinning. Unlike with her, everybody could see mine gleaming quite clearly so I was being shunned and stared at as if I was a mad or something.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time Skip~ Nobody's POV, After School - 3:20pm, Sayomi's Apartment<strong>_

The two girls entered Sayomi's apartment and went inside Sayomi's room. The room was jet black as Sayomi closed the door behind her.

"Shall we begin, Yuki?" Sayomi asked in a mischievous and sly manner.

"I don't see why not…" Yuki replied, mimicking Sayomi's tone.

"Then… Let's start" Sayomi flipped the light switch to see computers all over the room, divided in two areas.

The two girls sat down on chairs nearby each other as Yuki placed her book on the table holding a few of the computers. When the light switched on, all the computers started rebooting and a mechanical said, "What program is to be initiated on for Device #1?"

Sayomi began setting up all the computers while Yuki got out a copy of the newest edition of Eltype and began re-reading on the part about the new character, Add. As Sayomi finished setting up and logging in all the accounts for each computer, Yuki stopped reading at the part where Add said, "The laws of this world… I shall decide them!" and went on a computer.

Sayomi created a new account for the two of of them since all the others were all full and leveled up to the maximum. Sayomi went on two computers while Yuki went on only one. In no time at all and with hardly any effort, the newly created characters leveled up to their 20's and got A ranks. After that, Sayomi left to make dinner and after the meal they both went back to their seats and ranked to SSS and maxed their characters' levels.

Now that it's midnight, they were just about to shut down and return to their beds, with Yuki sleeping with Sayomi, when they were abruptly sent an email from KOG Studios asking whether they love the game Elsword or not.

The two replied with yes for the survey and they were said that they were rewarded with an El crystal. The doorbell rang and Yuki and Sayomi went to the answer the door. Strangely, no one was around but a box was left on the ground saying it was from KOG Studios and left Yuki excited, but Sayomi on alert, knowing that neither of them entered their addresses yet KOG Studios seems to know where they lived.

However Sayomi did remember that Yuki once forgot not to reveal their personal life and almost placed their details until she stopped her from submitting the form, so Sayomi though Yuki accidently did it and took no notice.

Yuki opened the box to see two beautiful crystals with many vivid colours swirling inside, lying on some substance to keep them preserved. Nearby the crystals, there was a piece of paper telling them to hold the crystal within the moonlight and say "_Zeliportu_" and something 'magical' would happen.

As they followed the instructions, not thinking about the consequences, they became shrouded in a heavy mist and eventually, they blacked out.

Their lives had been so normal but little did they they know that this was all about to change.

* * *

><p><strong>BH: Baka me...<strong>

**Midnight: Now now, why is that?**

**BH: I feel so useless… *sigh***

**Midnight: Now now, why is that?**

**BH: Nothing.~**

**Midnight: Good girl.**

**BH: Stupid Yuki...**

**Midnight: … You want me to hit you? Yuki has hidden potential. It's just Sayomi likes to do things.**

**BH: Don't hit me! And, she does?...**

**Midnight: … I'm not answering that**

**BH: No wonder Sayomi's gonna be a ca- I said nothing! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! *Smiles innocently***

**Midnight: *Smiles* Good girl BH~**

**BH: *Breathes out***

**Midnight: What seems to be the matter?**

**BH: Nothing! Just… Nothing!**

**Midnight: *Smiles* Okay~ I'll trust you.**

**BH: You will?**

**Midnight: Depends my dear, depends…**

**BH: On what exactly?...**

**Midnight: … I'm still not answering that~**

**BH: You're mean…**

**Midnight: Why thank you my dear!~ *Smiles* How kind of you! But its time to finish the author's notes so good bye peeps! Also, if you don't understand a word, do please ask because some words, I create them and use them. Now again, good bye.**

**BH: And some words are just in my vocabulary. So ask and until we meet again, bye!~ And Midnight, stop being so formal all the time.**

**Midnight: … We are not meeting anyone. GOT IT? Good. And no, I am speaking normally, thank you very much! Now let's stop and really this time, goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Midnight: … Hello there.**

**BH: Hi! Nice to see you wonderful readers again!**

**Midnight: … You don't see them. They see our work.**

**BH: IDC, ok?**

**Midnight: … Me either, okay? Okay. Done.**

**BH: I don't care that you don't care that I don't care that you don't care that I don't care that you don't care that I don't care that you don't care. Another… 'few' to go...**

**Midnight: … I am very sorry about BH's behaviour. I am also very sorry that I didn't take enough care for the last chapter. I forgot to get them to shower and stuff but who cares so right now they are still wearing their school uniform and I am very sorry.**

**BH: It's cause she was listening to vocaloid and possibly watching anime too, at some point...**

**Midnight: … I'm not telling you at all what I did. Also, I am very sorry that I didn't describe the boy's clothes in this chapter. You'll see him soon enough. Do please enjoy reading this fanfiction.**

**BH: See you at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nobody's POV, Past Midnight, Unknown Land<strong>_

The skies were covered in a sickening mist of grey as the poor girls awoke from their slumber. Sayomi awoke prior to Yuki while the the two then noticed they were no longer inside Sayomi's rather cozy apartment but on a barren battlefield. It seemed like another World War had just begun yet again. Strange creatures were running wild, attacking all that's in sight, even their own kind. To Sayomi and Yuki, they looked strangely familiar but neither could figure what they were due to their abrupt shock from the sudden change of location and the haze blurring their vision.

The two stood up and were caught in the eyes of the creatures as they then ran towards them. In fear, the two girls dashed with all their might and thanks to their athletic abilities, they managed to hide from the beings' prying eyes. They hid behind a wall of a ruble close by, between some large wooden crates.

Without warning, the already suffering girls were abruptly pulled away from the walls and with instinct, the two bit onto the flesh covered arms of the 'attacker' who was actually what seemed to be a 16 year old boy.

"OW-opmm!" cried the boy as he then bit his lower lip but still continued pulling the girls with him, "I would prefer it, as I think you would too, to come along with me quietly."

Sayomi stared at the boy, observing him from head to toe "... Very well."

As boy was sort of shocked seeing her coming along with him so well and quickly, especially after she just bit his arm, Yuki complained about why Sayomi went along with him so easily.

"... He seems like a good person," Sayomi stated, not telling why and continued walking without a care, following the boy as Yuki walked behind her slowly with caution.

The boy led them to a thick, sturdy and old tree, that gave off a mystical aura.

Yuki looked up to the almost elegant-looking tree, that was the only one from miles around, in awe, "It's… Beautiful!..."

The boy grinned as he looked up to the lush green foliage and agreed to Yuki's statement, "Indeed, it is isn't it? It's sort of a miracle that this very tree is still alive despite all that's been happening recently.

"Uh huh…" Yuki then looked over to Sayomi, whose attention wasn't on the tree but on the boy, "Sayomi?"

Sayomi turned to Yuki as she then saw Yuki's worry about her written all over her face and replied with a soft smile "... Yes Yuki? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Yuki answered, returning Sayomi's smile.

As the boy's gaze went towards Sayomi and Yuki, he spoke, "Now then… Who in this world would go into the glitters' hunting grounds?! Be thankful that I was there to save you!"

Yuki's face turned evidentally angry as Sayomi kept her poker face on.

"... Thank you for helping us," Sayomi bowed down with her hands in front of her in the Japanese traditional way, "But may I ask where we are?"

"How don't you even know where you are?! We're in Elrios! Now please answer my question. Why did you go in the glitters' hunter grounds?"

"... Glitters… Is that what they're called…" Sayomi acquired a distant look in her eyes as Yuki took over the conversation because Sayomi would no longer continue.

"We got a reward from completing KOG Studios' survey. The rew-" Yuki started, ending up only to be cut off by the boy that had taken her and her only friend, Sayomi, to this tree

"What kind of a name is KOG and since when do people have Studios as a last name?" the boy inquired, cutting off Yuki's talking.

"Don't you know it's rude to cut someone off mid-sentence, let alone mid-word?! Now, as I was sa-" As Yuki got cut off once more by the boy, she stared bluntly at the boy.

"No I don't. I'm an uneducated kid, Okay? Okay, I heard a yes. Now before continuing, shall we introduce ourselves like _educated _people?" the boy cutted in once again while firmly stressing on the word 'educated'.

"Sure, Mr. Educated!~," Yuki stated rather bluntly, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you, Miss… um… um... I give up! I'm El and you are?..." El asked in a seemingly apathetic tone.

Sayomi kept muttering strange words in the background while Yuki began to introduce herself.

"I'm Tsukiya, Tsukiya Yuki. And if you're so _educated_ and _intelligent_, then you should know that Yuki is the first name," Yuki introduced while clearly bugging El. She nudged Sayomi, who was still nonchalant, in the elbow but Sayomi took no notice what-so-ever.

Yuki sighed before starting, "Well, she is Kuroi Sayomi. You may call us by our first names as our thanks to you for saving us" Yuki announced in an official tone.

In the background, Sayomi's ridiculous babbling became louder and louder and as Yuki and El placed one hand each on either one of her shoulders, she jumped up and yelled "AH!", surprising the two of them.

Yuki and El thought at the same time in their heads '_Uhhh… Did she snap?'_

As Sayomi turned towards El and Yuki's puzzled faces, she crooked her head to the side in a confused way. "... What?" she asked before the two replied with, "Nothing…"

The conversation immediately became an awkward silence with Sayomi's absurd blabbering being muttered at a barely audible volume.

"So… Yuki… Could you continue telling me about, this, KOG person?" El asked, desperate to break the awkward silence.

Yuki then opened her mouth to speak when Sayomi again jumped and clicked her fingers, bewildering them but then said sorry and then told them to continue. The two of them suppressed a laugh but Sayomi again took no notice.

"Firstly, KOG Studios is not a person, it's a company. So, as I was saying earlier, the reward was two crystals that were placed inside a box with an instruction sheet, telling us to hold the crystal in the moonlight and say 'Zeliportu', telling us something magical would happen. Strange mist covered us and we kind of blacked out and woke up in those… um… hunting grounds, was that what you said it was?…" Yuki explained, unsure of the last part.

"Glitters' hunting grounds, yes. What were the crystals like?" El asked in an 'educated' manner as Yuki explained about the crystals.

Sayomi suddenly appeared behind the two, pulling the two of them together with her arms while keeping an innocent but the devilish look in her eyes ruining everything, shocking the two but mostly El because for the whole time, she only kept on a poker face.

"... Yuki~ You do remember something about a creature that looks like those black, shelled creatures that we saw earlier tonight in Elsword, right?~ And El~ You did said that did place was Elrios right?~" Sayomi asked in a sweet voice with a demonic hint and poison coming off of the words she spoke.

"Y-Yes!?..." The two replied in unison, scared half to death as Sayomi continued "Well Yuki~ Do you remember where Elsword was set?~"

"...Eli… ros?…" Yuki's eyes widened as she realised what she had just said and as Sayomi still kept that smiling face on scared her even more. "

"I been thinking the whole time but all I ended up with was this~ We are most likely in the world where Elsword was based~" Sayomi said in a tone as sweet as honey, if not sweeter.

All was silent as Sayomi's smile faded and her face became as emotionless as before. El kept asking what happened and each time Sayomi would smile sweetly and say nothing had happened.

The silence was broken this time not by El but by Sayomi. She asked for a sword if there was one or daggers, as she said that they'd also be fine with her.

"Um… Can I have a… Um…." Yuki thought of the many weapons that she could use when Sayomi interrupted her thinking

"...Yuki. You are _**not**_ using a weapon. You have _**no**_ use for a weapon. _**None**_ at _**all**_." Sayomi stated, quite clearly forbidding Yuki to have a weapon, "You _**are**_ using magic so El~ Be a darling and fetch her a wand or staff and book of spells she can use for now please~"

"Yes Ma'am!" El scurried off as quickly as possible, seeing that Sayomi's sweet talking came back.

After a while, El returned from somewhere unknown across all the miasma that was surrounding the tree with a brown thick, dusty old leather book, a stick-like wand and an unique sword sheathed in some kind of glowing wood.

Sayomi went up to El and thanked him for the sword, wand and book. She gave the wand and book to Yuki and unsheathed her sword from the wood. The sword's cross-guard held a very interesting, silver shape that twisted around the grip but leaving space for the hand, granting slightly more protection for the user's hand on his/her sword arm. The golden pommel had the figure of snake wrapped around a sphere. Its blade wasn't damaged in any way and was entirely black. The wavy line in the centre of the blade emitted a chartreuse radiance. It had only one sharp edge and it hooked upwards at the tip.

Sayomi held up the sword to the luminescent full moon as its pale silver light reflected off the blade. It felt nice holding a well-weighted sword in her hand, although, in her opinion, it was a bit heavy. She gave it a few swings, getting used to its weight and the feel of the cutlass as it sliced through the thin air, craving the chartreuse after-images from centre lining.

Yuki flipped through the pages and scanned the detailed text of the leather-bound book titled, 'Basic Magic'. After she scanned it once, she began to read it in more detail, making sure not to miss a word. The book housed multiple complex terms but she understood it just fine. She held the wand as the book instructed and, lost in in book's hand-written, inky words, she tried to gain some mana. She soon felt the magic coursing through her veins but stopped because it felt so overwhelming.

The three sat down by the grand tree as Yuki asked El about his weapon to fight the glitters. El replied that he had a good old weapon that he uses so there was no need to worry about him at all. He then went to get his weapon from behind the tree and showed it to them.

The double-edged sword was quite large and wide, so it must've also be heavy. Its red hilt held a simple design and the sword was to be placed on El's back, slotted into a leather belt holding the sword in place when he walks around to avoid having to hold it.

"El, are we going to sleep here?" Yuki asks in a tired and sleepy manner as El replied with a yes.

"With those _things _roaming around the place, someone'll have to guard, so you two go to sleep and I'll stay awake for now," Sayomi stated in an almost matter-of-factly tone.

"No! Absolutely not!" El started to protest. He stood up in front of Sayomi, casting a large, intimidating shadow.

"What do you mean 'no'?~" Sayomi questioned, reverting back to that sweet, devilish voice of hers from previously during that night. She stood up, as not to be looked down upon by El.

"You ladies are to sleep and I'll keep watch. You are a _**girl **_after all." El continued, so determined to prove that he could protect a couple of girls all by himself that he didn't realize that Sayomi was using '_that'_ tone again.

"I said that I'm gu-" Sayomi began, only to stop herself as El placed his thumb and index finger on her chin. He slowly lifted her chin so that that she meet his gaze directly. He glared into Sayomi's blood red eyes and even she began to tremble at such a stare. He smirked at her trembling and asked, "What was that?"

"N-n-n-nothing," Sayomi stuttered, her voice shaking along with her body. "Y-y-you may guard." She looked terrified by El as his eyes were filled with triumph.

El smiled a rather princely smile at this and let go with a simple "Good night" as he then struck his sword into the hard, dirt ground, standing up and sat down, resting his back on his sword with one outstretched leg and the other close by him.

Sayomi went and lay down beside Yuki in a way so that they faced each other. Sayomi then started shivering, most likely due to the cold, accompanied by Yuki, who also started to shiver as soon as Sayomi winked at her. El then looked back at the girls, as to check on them when he saw them shivering. He briefly left to go get a blanket from somewhere nearby and returned soon enough. He knelt down and placed the blanket over the shivering girls, saying, "Must be cold wearing a skirt and such a thin shirt…" The girls then thanked him and he then went back to his post.

The girls giggled mischieviously, but not loud enough for El's ears to hear the sound as more than background noise like the occasional scream from the direction of the glitters. Soon the girls were seemingly asleep as El was watching the moon, high above his head when a blackened leaf fell down from the tree, onto El's head.

Miasma soon clouded El's vision of the full moon in the sky, along with the girls and the tree. El rushed over to where he remembered the girls were, but they seemed to be gone already. El then began to panic, no longer seeing the girls there but only the blanket that he gave them.

Two hands from behind reached onto his shoulders as he swung around just to see Sayomi and Yuki's smiling faces as they jokingly said "Miss us?" but soon later, they faces turned serious.

"... Where's your sword?" Sayomi asked as El yelled "Shit!" and ran back to where he left sword, leaving the girls alone in the miasma…

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight: Thank you, <strong>_**our **_**dear readers, for reading this **_**weird **_**fanfiction. Just saying but El and the glitters are real characters and the name Elrios is also real.**

**BH: And El can also be spelt as L, but Midnight doesn't like it that way 'cause it reminds her otaku brain of L from Death Note.**

**Midnight: Also, this is what we planned since the last chapter but who cares, we plan to make a chapter solely on the characters and the fanfiction plot and such in case you got confused. **

**BH: She means that there'll be character profiles and other miscellaneous stuff.**

**Midnight: Thank you for translating.**

**BH: Well, it's not like they understand your constant blabbering.**

**Midnight: … Lets say bye now. Again, I thank you for reading this and also I thank you for even reading the author's note part. Now I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter as much or more than this one and the previous one. Good bye~**

**BH: Ya, thanks for bothering to read this fanfic, and the author's notes if you can be bothered. But seriously, less than 50 views and not a single review? Why don't you people review?**

**Midnight: … I also forgot! There's an avatar picture of Sayomi and Yuki on the cover picture. Do please check it out when you have time. It would help your imagination when thinking about the girls. Also, El is like Elsword. Now once more, bye.**

****BH: Elsword is El's reincarnation in case you didn't know. And if you want a larger version of the cover picture, just click on it. Or if you still can't see well, ask us for the picture of the cover or the girls by themselves and we'll give to you via email or something. Bye! ****


	3. Chapter 3

**Midnight: Hello everybody. This chapter may be quite short compared to the ones before but, who gives a damn.**

**BH: Hi again!**

**Midnight: I do hope you enjoy this chapter and just saying, Sayomi is going to be pissed off but it is not solely the fault of El.**

**BH: Ya, I hope you like this chapter enough to leave a review! And don't spoil it...**

**Midnight: Yes. Do please review our fanfiction. And is the spoiling things about the it's not solely based on El's fault?**

**BH: It was just a reminder, okay?**

**Midnight: No. Not okay. And maybe the next chapter would be the character profiles and storyline plot.**

**BH: Why isn't it okay? **

**Midnight: Because I said so. Now please enjoy the fanfiction while we two have a nice time making a new chapter. Also, I kind of said that I was chatting to my friend so I didn't get in trouble for writing fanfics.**

**BH: Meanie! I don't want to see you again 'til the end of the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>El's POV, The Tree, Night (Around 3am)<strong>_

Sayomi asked me where my sword was all of a sudden, as I then ran quickly to the place where I remembered I last placed it. I didn't realise that I left them all alone until now that I was alone too… '_Now I'm just panicking like hell… I can't believe that I was so stupid as to have left them alone, in the night, when they didn't even know where we were, without me realizing. How stupid am I?!'_

'_But first, my sword… Okay, my beautiful sword, where are you?... That's strange, it was just here when I left…'_

I suddenly saw a pale crimson glint in the starlight. That must be my sword! I dashed towards the spot where I saw the scarlet radiance but I couldn't see my sword. I knew that it was somewhere around here but I didn't know exactly where. I slowed down to a steady jog so that I'd have time to look around but not take too long. I felt my foot hit something hard and I tripped, falling face-first, into the damp soil, and I was so lucky that the place that my face landed was void of any grass what-so-ever. I stood up and wiped the mud off of my face and clothes with my hands, smudging the mud into my clothes. I lowered myself just enough to pick up my sword, that I had tripped on, and ran back in the direction from which I came.

I ran to the place where I think I last saw the girls, although, it took some time to spot them, as the miasma kept my vision limited. I took a couples more steps when all of a sudden I got struck, by a tough, flat object, forcefully on the head as I was then stumbling down onto the ground. Surprised, I stood up, spun around, and then, pointed my sword towards my assailant as I saw nobody was there.

Cautiously, I kept up my guard with a headache swirling around inside my scared and flustered mind. I searched for Sayomi and Yuki with no luck, the fog was too dense and it clouded my sight. As I thought about the girls, I remembered about the attack that was taken against me. I only realised just then that the object used to hit me felt like a thick book.

'_Like the one I gave to Yuki!' _I thought, full of joy, and with a quick snap of my fingers.

I was glad to think that Yuki and Sayomi might be alright, it somewhat calmed me down a bit.

'_Maybe the miasma was too heavy and they thought I was someone or something else!'_

Although I may have known that I shouldn't have let my guard down so easily, I felt too relieved to manage holding onto it. As soon as I let my guard down, a pointed blade was held against the flesh of my neck and my hair was gripped from behind by a rather small hand. Whoever or whatever it was, it was behind me, and held an aura that sent shivers down my spine and made my hair stand on end but it soon died down as I heard a familiar voice.

"... Oh. It's just you" Yes, it was the apathetic voice of Sayomi Kuroi.

"What do you mean it's just me! This tree had never once been covered in such a miasma which means danger is creeping closer as we talk!" I proclaimed, the first part jokingly but for the latter I used a more serious tone.

"... Then stop talking and 'protect' us instead of running around while leaving us behind you fool!" … Whoa. That was the first that anyone had ever been so offensive to me.

"Yuki, did you hit someone or something with your book?" I asked, changing the topic, while Sayomi just gave me a loud _tch _and looked off into the distant horizon.

"I don't know~" Yuki replied innocently with a sweet smile although I could clearly tell that she did.

"Well… I'm _pretty _sure that you struck me on the head with that book in your hands," I lightly pressed on the word pretty as Yuki just kept continuing to deny my claim and used an '_I don't know anything' _smile.

Looking at Sayomi's face, she seemed more pissed off than in fear to me. Wouldn't a normal petty girl like her be shaking in their boots?... Or maybe she's just pissed off that I left her all alone and left so utterly defenceless~ Cause every single girl in any world need their '_knight in a shining armour!'_ Yeah, that's probably it.

"... Wipe that pathetic grin off your face, you pitiful clown," Sayomi spat, making it as clear as day that I was smirking like a retard. '_Sayomi is so mean...'_

"You are pretty damn pathetic, did you know that El? So uneducated…" Yuki then went back to talking about the educatedness and was pressing on the fact that Sayomi is mad at me. I was sulking about Sayomi's comment upon me that time, so I couldn't be bothered fighting back at all.

It was again, a deathly silence as the miasma thickened even more than before and we heard a barely audible scampering sound nearby that couldn't have possibly been heard if you were any further away from it then we were. I held up my sword in a basic position and shut my eyes, so that I focus on listening to where the noises were coming from but not let my guard down as I did so. They were too scattered for me to identify their location and so, I opened my eyes and looked at the girls.

I saw Sayomi whispering into Yuki's ear while Yuki kept nodding and making a sound as if to agree. Sayomi saw me looking at them and stopped whispering while Yuki did the same things I did before and told me the results of what she noticed.

"... 2… No, 4 beings surrounding us and the tree. El, can you take them on or should we run?" It seems that there's 4 glitters surround us and I believe that it would be quite hard to take them all on at once by myself while protecting two _weak _and utterly defenceless girls… But the more _important _thing is how did Yuki know how many glitters there were when their sounds were so scattered?

"I don't think I can handle all of them at once and protect you all by myself. In a case if something were to happen, we should run," I stated in a matter of factly manner while taking hold of Yuki's wrist, with Sayomi, who was still glaring at me, trailing close behind Yuki. I then pulled Yuki swiftly through the fog to another place, besides the tree and the glitter's hunting grounds. I think I'll ask her about the sensing thing another time, when we're all _**safe**_.

The three of us ran as far as we could although the glitters heard our footsteps and stampeded after us and made us eventually stop at a dead end. We were backed up towards the end of a cliff that was as high as the clouds, making it even more difficult to breathe due to the thin air and lack of available oxygen.

'_What are we gonna do now?! The glitters had cornered us and Sayomi is just whispering into Yuki's ear… again!' _Now I really don't know what to do... We ran as far as possible yet they still caught up with us! And on their way, they even picked up some of their bloodthirsty friends along with them as well! Now there's like too many glitters to even count!

Sayomi stopped whispering and Yuki grabbed my arm as she pulled me towards the edge of the cliff as she asked, "Do you trust me El?" with a serious expression plastered onto her face.

"Um, ya…" I replied, but when I was about to question why she had asked, it was too late. Yuki and Sayomi dragged me to the very edge of the cliff, we were so close to the ledge that some of the loose dirt beneath our feet began to crumble and fall into the endless abyss.

I just noticed, but why does, for some reason, Yuki take action after Sayomi finishes whispering in her ear? Well, who cares about that now when I got two 'helpless' girls and glitters that are surrounding us to deal with?!

Going back to Yuki's _trusting _thing, she muttered into my ear,"You said you trusted me so…" with her voice trailing off at the end. '_Uh oh… I think something verrrrry bad's gonna happen now...' _

Sayomi grabbed hold of Yuki's waist as Yuki gripped on to my shoulders while saying "Now El, we're gonna jump and there's a branch. After jumping, you are to grab hold of it. Okay? Our lives are in your hands," she smiled and pushed me down the cliff leaving me with no time to say a thing and then sliding her hands down to my waist.

'_This feels so awkward and weird but uhhhh… THE BRANCH!'_ I furiously swung my arms around trying to get a solid grip on the branch. As I then finally got my hold on it, I heard a small _crack. _

"This isn't going to hold the weight of all three of us!" I yelled at the two, not bothering to look down because… well… Let's just say I didn't want to… The only reply I gotten at all was an echo of my own voice bouncing endlessly off the canyon's walls. Yuki's hands then slid down to my ankles as I then heard a soft thump and about half the weight hanging off my ankles was gone.

"Sayomi?!" I cried in fear and terror that she might had fell, no longer able to hold on, "Sayomi are you there?!"

In reply, I heard a scream that slowly faded off as then, one of Yuki's hands slipped off my ankle before she gradually lost her grip on my other ankle as well. The weight on my ankles was gone as I heard another scream that echoed through the seemingly endless space below me, leaving me in a horrified frenzy.

Before anything else, I looked down to what seemed to be a never-ending fall with a thick layer of mist covering the vast space beneath me.

* * *

><p><strong>BH: I'm actually not that sure that there is an 'El' in the Lore of Eliros, but there's a Lady El...<strong>

**Midnight: So it's a myth. We can make the El- Heck I didn't reveal anything about the future chapters. **

**BH: Of course you and your otakuness didn't reveal a thing!**

**Midnight: Are you being sarcastic with me? I would start if you were to provoke me.**

**BH: I'm not sarcastic around you, only around a certain person that we call Mello.**

**Midnight: Good~**

**BH: Good to know that that's good.**

**Midnight: … It's a hot day and I can easily become provoked ya know?~**

**BH: Yep and tomorrow's forecast to be even hotter than today.**

**Midnight: Oh I'll be fine with that. That is, without a jacket like I wore today.**

**BH: You wore a jacket! The El is wrong with you!? Okay, maybe you wear track pants on thirty something degree days but really, a jacket?**

**Midnight: I'm wearing long cotton tights too. And now, good bye everybody. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll enjoy the next one too.**

**BH: I too, hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll leave a review to show your appreciation. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Midnight: … Hello there. It is very nice of you to continue reading our fanfiction.**

**BH: Hi again! Did anyone actually notice how the last chapter was literally a cliff hanger?**

**Midnight: … I'm feeling quite bored so I'm just going to drag El, Sayomi and Yuki in with us for fun.**

**El: Yo!**

**Sayomi: … It is a pleasure to know that you are reading my Mistress's fanfiction… Collab fanfiction with her… Friend…**

**Yuki: Seriously Sayomi? Mistress?! And why are you talking so s-l-o-w-l-y?**

**Midnight: … I do not mind formalities. And she is talking slowly because she is my dear Yuki.**

**El: Dear?...**

**BH: Well Midnight likes calling people dear, dearie, darling and ect. Don't mind her.**

**El: Okay?...**

**Yuki: Hey BH! Could ya introduce me to some book or fanfiction that's interesting?!**

**BH: Uhhh… Sure?**

**Yuki: See ya guys at the end of the chapter! *Waves and drags BH somewhere***

**Sayomi: … My Lady, Midnight does not own Elsword… Nor does her friend BH own Elsword either… Please do enjoy the chapter!…**

**El: Hey how come I hardly say anything! Have fun reading about me being awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>El's POV, Cliff, Nearing Dawn<em>**

_'No. No, no, no, no, NO! I couldn't even protect a couple of girls and I call myself a man?!'_ This really couldn't be happening to me. To release my anger, I yelled out a deafening "NOOOOOO!" which then returned to me as ear-piercing echos.

Now really. I laughed maniacally as a single tear rolled down my cheek. I should just fall and die with them. I don't really have any choice besides dying right now. After all, I can't possibly live with myself knowing that I just let two innocent and harmless girls die like that even though I said I would protect them...

I should go to Hell for killing them… I… I shouldn't deserve to live after what I just did… Why do I even get to live longer than them…

"What… What have I done?..." I whispered to myself, both my voice and my body were trembling as the full realization of what I just did hit me. My shaking hands slowly slipped away, bit by bit as I then closed my eyes to let darkness take over both my body and soul, to let death shatter another life, this one deserving to die. I fell from the branch, as I faced downwards, spreading my arms and legs out as if to embrace the death that had awaited me for so long.

The wind whipped around me as I fell. It swirled around me and made me spin around and around. Unknowingly, it had turned me upside down as I plummeted into the shadowed depths of the abyss. My jaw smashed into something hard and uneven. My pitch-black vision faded into a bloody crimson as I started to no longer feel the pain that had taken over my body a mere moment ago. I couldn't taste the blood in my mouth anymore either as I unhurriedly lost my grasp on consciousness and reality, my sight became an angelic white...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuki's POV, Ledge under the Cliff, First Light<strong>_

As instructed before, Sayomi told me to jump down from the cliff's ledge, getting El to hold onto the branch coming out from the side of the cliff and then jump down to the ledge underneath the cloudy mist. She didn't wanted me to tell him all the details so she could enjoy watching him in pain and sadness, after she pretended to fall and die while faking a realistic scream that faded off in the end.

I jumped down, following her, as she forged another scream, this time, in my voice. We landed safely on the solid granite that was below and heard El screaming a resounding "NOOOOOO!" loud and clear.

After some time, El landed face-first into the rock, bleeding from his forehead and more blood coming from the corner of his mouth. I heard Sayomi snickering from behind me as she then muttered, "... Stupid boy. Giving up all hope so quickly."

I whined to Sayomi, saying that he might have died when she just laughed a bit and made an extremely sarcastic expression while bending over a bit, placing her left hand on her hip and the other hand in front of her, palm upwards. Her blood red eyes shot right at me and her hair was all over her shoulders.

"Died? He'll be in a coma for exactly three days, and it will go all according to my calculations. If he didn't give up so easily, he would be fine and kicking. Just be glad he has such a thick skull and that I didn't let him die or killed him!" Why do I even care about El so much anyways?...

I let out a loud sigh as she walked to the side of the ridge and pushed open a hidden door, " … Let's go. What _are you_ waiting for? Bring him along if you want." she flicked her hair and walked inside.

I dragged El along with me as I walked towards Sayomi, his legs getting covered with dirt. I wonder how Sayomi knew about the secret passageway... _'El is sooo heavy… If Sayomi were to carry him, it would be such an easy task for her!...'_

Sayomi was kind enough to wait for me and we strolled inside as the door was closed itself behind us with a thunderous pound, making me feel uneasy. Torches were lighted and Sayomi led the way for me, walking steadily at a rather slow pace as to let me catch up while looking over her shoulder every now and then to see how I was coming along.

We eventually reached the end of the aisle as there was nothing there but a wall. Before doing anything else, Sayomi grabbed a lot of dirt to cover herself and made some cuts with a small knife that she took out of her pocket. When or where she got the knife, I had no idea. She then went over to me and started applying the same things on me as I wondered what she was doing. Afterwards, Sayomi let her fingers dart across something on the right side of the hall in a peculiar pattern and the wall in front of us slid to the side.

Sayomi kind of blocked my view of the inside but after she went in, she then invited me in too, as I saw a large room holding a town's worth of people chatting with each other merrily when, all of a sudden, all of their eyes were staring and their attention were focused on us.

From how I saw it, everyone was glaring at us when Sayomi then broke the silence. They were mostly staring at out strange features. Sayomi one noticeable scarlet eye as the other one was covered, as always, with her smooth hair that' all left down, my deep sky blue hair thats in a high ponytail, although I may had forgotten to fix it so it could be a bit messy and El's flame red spiky hair. I nevered really cared about his red hair though. Where Sayomi and I came from, many people has red hair, whether they dyed it or either they were born with it.

From just before when El and I went in, Sayomi went into her sweet acting mode as she pretended to look tired and weak, as well as a bit of a ditz.

"Excuse us for barging in like this kind sirs and ladies, but would you be so kind as to offer us a place to rest and for our friend to recover? We were cornered by many glitters and had fallen from the cliff and landed on the ledge outside…" Sayomi spoke in a realistic, drained sounding voice. So polite that I must say though.

A man that looked like he was in his early 30's and wore clothes that looked of those who were poor, stepped up as the others remained silent and still, although now most had people had fixated their eyes towards Sayomi than me and El.

"You may have fallen from the cliff and found the ledge but how did you find the passageway here and how did you open the lock to get in here?!" The man boomed as the ringing sounds bouncing off the walls brought pain my ears.

Sayomi didn't flinch at all but instead kept up her act, "We leaned against the walls and the gateway had opened up sir. And I had opened this door by pushing the wall over here as I saw it looked as if it was touched a great deal of many times sir" Sayomi pointed to the place where she had scurried her fingers over before and explained to the people on how she noticed it.

The people began whispering on whether or not to let us stay and even trust us as the man from before laughed aloud noisily "HAHAHAHA!... This is the first that anyone has ever stumbled into here accidentally and so easily! Do please come on in!" he wiped a tear from his eye and made a gesture with his hand as to tell her to follow him.

Sayomi went after the man while I followed her, dragging El along when some other people came up and carried him on a stretcher as they told me that they are going to give him medical treatment and also asked me whether I was coming with them, or with the guy from before, who seems to be their leader of some sort.

I believed that Sayomi could handle things with their leader so I went with El to watch over him. I followed the people to another spacious room as they lay down El on one of the many worn-out beds. The room was filled with herbs, books, although most were medical ones, and many others objects that looked highly unfamiliar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nobody's POV, The Leader's Office, Early Morning (Sayomi)<strong>_

Sayomi followed the leader as he entered an office-like place. He gestured for her to sit down as she then sat down on a wooden chair nearby. There were many paintings on the walls, their subjects ranged from machinery to forests and everything inbetween. There were so many that the walls seemed to be made of them.

The brown-haired man went and sat on a chair opposite of Sayomi, with a table in between the two of them. "May I ask to why was the boy had so much filth and scrapes, cuts and even blood bleeding from his forehead while you two girls seems just fine besides the dirt and a few scratches?" The man asked in a suspicious behavior, narrowing his dirt-brown eyes and looking as if he would decide what were to happen to the group depending on the answer Sayomi was to give.

"He fell while protecting us. We had only met, maybe a couple of hours before yet he had gotten all hurt just for the sake of protecting us…" she started sniffing her nose a bit and let down a few seemingly real tears, as if she really was upset but after a while, she _'had mostly calmed'_ down and stopped the _'crying'._

"Well, then he is a very noble man don't you think?" the man said with a smile as Sayomi smiled back with a tear in her eye.

"Yes, yes he is… I must thank you for letting us stay. I am Edenel. The girl from before is called Rika and the boy was Elyos. And you are sir?..." Sayomi gave the group false identities from her memory of Grand Chase, a game that Elsword was known to be a combination of, along with Maplestory. Edenel from Edel Frost, Rika from Rin and Elyos from Zero Zephyrum's home continent.

"I am Bradley. Pleasure to meet you." He gave out his hand to Sayomi as she gave a soft, handshake in return as a sign that she's 'weak'.

Bradley stared at Sayomi, or should I say Edenel, as she asked what might be wrong since he was staring at her face so fiercely.

"Nothing.. It's just that your eyes… are such a beautiful and rare crimson red… But why do you cover up your right eye? Also could I ask what may a girl like you would be doing with a sword?" Bradley asked out of curiosity as Sayomi looked downwards and began to tell her story.

"Why thank but ummm… I do not really wish to tell about my eye but this sword… It's my last and only memory of my older brother… He died due to a fatal illness..." She then looked into Bradley's eyes as she made a _'painful'_ smile while Bradley said a sorrowful sorry to hear what had happened. If Yuki or El saw her like this, they would definitely tell that Sayomi was clearly making everything up off the top of her head or that she had already planned and calculated everything right from the beginning.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. The feeling of fear in the screams of the cave dwellers was evident. A loud cracking sound came from the direction of the entrance, prior a low, thunderous grumble as something large fell...

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight: … Yes, Sayomi's eyes are a beautiful, marvellous red…<strong>

**BH: You're crazy…**

**Midnight: … Beautiful… Pretty… Blood… and blood coloured eyes… Red… Pretty...**

**BH: Am I seriously the only one who's getting creeped out here?...**

**Sayomi: … No I think. That you are. The only one. Getting creeped.**

**Yuki: Don't worry BH. I think I'm getting creeped out as well… *Hides behind El***

**El: … I am definitely creeped out. And Yuki… What are you doing behind my back? *Smirking***

**Yuki: I… Um… Nothing~... *Hides behind Sayomi instead***

**Sayomi: … Miss Midnight… You are still going on about the blood and red…**

**Midnight: BECAUSE THEY ARE PRETTY! But… I'll stop.**

**BH: And to think that you were watching One Piece as we wrote this…**

**Midnight: … GUNS! SWORDS! BLOOD! YAYAYYAYAY!**

**BH: Shut the Hell up already!**

**Sayomi: *Slaps BH's face* HPMH! Rudeness! Miss Midnight, it seems that you should leave or they might criticize you my lady...**

**BH: *Holds face* The Hell… Did Sayomi really just pull a Eve?... I thought she was the Rena in this…**

**Midnight: … No not really. I think she just slapped you for me. She is unique. Now Sayomi, lets leave shall we now? We can talk about swords, and and and guns, and and and BLOOD AND AND AND… Stuff!**

**Sayomi: … This way then my lady *Curtsies* I shall say the farewell for Miss Midnight and for myself. Farewell and please look forward to our next chapter.**

**BH: I don't understand otakus…**

**Sayomi: *Runs back just to slap BH and runs back to Midnight* Miss Midnight created me so she also spoils me. Meaning I can do whatever I want, as long as it's all good to my lady, and she would protect me if something happens.**

**BH: … Oww… That hurt… This is gonna leave a bruise… I just know it… And that is so unfair...**

**El: Ouch! Boy that hurt just looking at it!**

**BH: Do yah wanna to know what it actually feels like?!**

**El: *Runs away* No thank you!**

**BH: *Cant be bothered running* COMEBACK HERE YOU COWARD!**

**Yuki: … Bye~**

**Midnight: *Shouts from afar* WAIT! Don't leave yet. I just need to tell you readers that the next chapter is the character profiles. Thank you and now good bye.**


	5. Character Profiles From Chapter 1 to 4

**Main Character Profiles At The Current Time (Chapters 1 to 4)**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Sayomi Kuroi:<span>**_

_**Aliases:**_ Edenel (false name)

**_First Appearance:_** In the very first chapter

_**Birthdate:**_ 31st of October

_**Age:**_ 14 years of age

_**Height:**_ 5'5"

_**Weight:**_ 49 kgs

_**Status:**_ Alive

_**Gender:**_Female

_**Nationality:**_ Unknown

_**Race:**_Human

_**Blood Type:**_Blood Type O

_**Relatives:**_Unknown

_**Home Country:**_Japan

_**Partner(s):**_Yuki Tsukiya and El of Eliros

_**Affiliation:**_ She has none at the moment as when she traveled to Eliros, her ties of everything was cut and thus leaving her nothing connected to the past world except for Yuki, as she had went along with her.

_**Previous Affiliation(s):**_It is not known to whether she had a previous affiliation.

_**Occupation:**_ She was a freshmen of her high school back in the previous world but since she has now traveled to Eliros, it is not official as to leading it to as unconfirmed.

_**Skills and Abilities:**_At the moment, the only skill or her that is known is her gift of acting, telling lies with a perfect straight face, a keen eye for noticing things well and technology, if you noticed in the second chapter.

_**Appearance: **_Roughly judged, Sayomi's build is quite slim and by looking at her, it seems she's so fragile that she'll break if you were to touch her. Her eternally fair skin has black butterfly markings on he neck that glows a radiating blood red when engulfed in darkness but is usually covered with accessories. The markings are yet to be introduced in the story. Her mysterious crimson eye draw people's attention on her yet she covers her right eye with her angled fridge for a reason nobody knows except for Yuki. Nobody has yet to seen underneath her bangs, with the exeption of Yuki. Her natural, silky ebony hair flows down her back to her knees and is usually left down although she does do them in different styles sometimes but rare. Her clothing are usually always consists mostly of the colour/shade black.

_**Personality:**_Underneath Sayomi's facade(s), she is a sarcastic, emotionless and an overall very cold person. None has yet ever found the key to her heart yet it is sort of a miracle that she shows her true 'face' to Yuki and as well as warming up to her. The 'mask' that she tends to use most is the sweet, innocent and weak girl as she could then seduce others to her bidding such as the time when she pretended to be shivering in the cold night and got El to get her and Yuki a warm blanket while he gotten nothing. She seems to be always calculating something in her head and also seems to bully Yuki for her fun and pleasure, usually taking it to the point of teasing but never too far.

Nobody has ever seen Sayomi snap before as she seems to always has her calm expression literally plastered onto her face. She has an unstable mind at times and she sometimes says to herself that she got psychological issues.

Sayomi loves to always be more than one step ahead, as to how professional shoji players have to calculate their opponent's move many steps beforehand. She loves not only mental games but physical ones too. Her accuracy on everything is high, for example, darts. As written in the first chapter that on every each dart board, there was the silver dart in the very centre with no trace of a dart being thrown elsewhere but the centre.

She hates, especially the females, who are pure and innocent as they had never seen how the world really is underneath their false front(s). She has taken a liking to black magic and probably right now, since she knows that in the land of Eliros, magic is usable, she should be planning on how to curse somebody she might not like. She loves dark things and likes dressing up in black as well.

It is also known that she has a fetish for swords, guns, maybe blood, dark stuff (as said before), death (for others, not her), butterflies that are in the color of purple/blue with black rims, animals (although it is may be strange), mysteries, technology, blackmail and torturing others. She also likes to observe people for fun and for the purpose of blackmail sometimes.

She loves things that piques her interest. It keeps her 'entertained' as she says she's always bored. She liked to be detailed and a lot of the times she is a perfectionist.

_**Past:**_Not much is known about her past but one thing is certain, she was abandoned by her biological parents at a young age and she most likely either has no siblings or she does has siblings but they had been abandoned like her or is living with their parents or non-biological parents. She was taken into an orphanage when she was then found although she created a problem there and thus caused her to allegedly transfer to Yuki's orphanage but it is not certain and nothing more than that is known about her dreadful past nor the details of where, when, why and what state she was of when she had been abandoned then found.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Yuki Tsukiya:<span>**_

_**Aliases:**_Riku (false name)

_**First Appearance:**_ Beginning of Chapter 1

_**Birthdate:**_ 14th of November

_**Age:**_14 years of age

_**Height:**_5'4"

_**Weight:**_47 kg

_**Status:**_Alive

_**Gender:**_Female

_**Nationality:**_ Mixed (Unknown)

_**Race:**_Human

_**Blood Type:**_Blood Type AB

_**Relatives:**_Unknown

**_Home Country:_**Japan

_**Partner(s):**_Sayomi Kuroi and El of Eliros

_**Affiliation:**_Unknown

_**Previous Affiliation(s):**_Unknown

_**Occupation:**_In her previous world, she was a student in her 1st year of high school. Her current occupation is unconfirmed.

_**Skills and Abilities:**_Yuki is able to utilize magic but no other abilities of her's are currently known.

_**Appearance:**_ Yuki's build is between slim and medium, leaning more towards medium. She has pale skin that shows that she isn't a person who is outside a lot. Her aurulent eyes often have a distant look within them but sometimes they will convey a more serious and caring appearance. She usually wears her long azure hair in a high ponytail, the fringe brushed and held in place to the side. She had been an outcast many times as her hair that is naturally the colour cerulean.

_**Personality:**_Yuki can be relatively cold, however, she is caring and understanding to those close to her. She won't reveal her thoughts to you unless she considers you as a close friend. It seems that she loves to poke her nose inside books, no matter how thick they may be. As it appears, she does not care much about her 'original world' as she couldn't have cared less when she found out she arrived in Eliros, but only surprised, similar to Sayomi. Yuki trusts Sayomi most and considers her as her best friend.

_**Past:**_Not much is known about Yuki's past, although, it is known that she is an orphan. As of yet, it is uncertain that if her parents abandoned her or if they died. Nor is it known who her parents are. It is not certain whether this fact is the truth or false but the orphanage she was sent to was said to be where Sayomi been transferred into after her creating a ruckus at her earlier orphanage.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>El:<span>_**

**_Aliases:_** Elyos (false name)

_**First Appearance:**_In the 2nd chapter

**_Birthdate:_**His date of birth is unknown.

**_Age:_**16 years of age

**_Height:_** 5"10

_**Weight:**_67 kg

_**Status:**_Alive

_**Gender:**_Male

_**Nationality:**_Rurensian

_**Race:**_Human

_**Blood Type:**_Most likely a blood type A, although, this is yet to be confirmed.

_**Relatives:**_None of his relatives are confirmed.

_**Home Country:**_Rurensia (Northern continent of the supercontinent, Eliros)

_**Partner(s):**_Sayomi Kuroi and Yuki Tsukiya

_**Affiliation:**_Unknown

_**Previous Affiliation(s):**_Unknown

_**Occupation:**_ Unknown

_**Skills and Abilities:**_He is able to fend off enemies with the heavy broadsword that he carries around.

_**Appearance:**_ El has spiky, auburn hair that is very messy and sticks upwards as he never bothers to brush it. His hazel eyes are often filled with a sense of trust and honour. They also show a glint of playfulness but occasionally that playfulness will disappear and leave a serious glare. He has skin that is neither tanned nor pale as well as a solid build that isn't muscular but only well toned. His armour was made of various pieces of leather and metal that are held together by multiple leather straps against his clothing.

_**Personality:**_He believes he has a handsome charisma and is quite arrogant. He can become afraid of Sayomi at times and also acts differently around Yuki. He's simple-minded and loud on his opinions.

_**Past:**_ Currently, nothing is known about El's past.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight:<strong> For some of the unknown ones, it is because it isn't in the chapters yet so we can't tell you or else we're giving you spoilers. Sorry.

**BH:** What she said. And sorry if some of it was short compared to other stuff.

**Midnight:** … Sorry… I went overboard with Sayomi's personality… I like being detailed and I like making up personalities…

**BH:** I know that you some of you readers probably don't read these author's notes so I'll just end them here. Bye.

**Midnight:** Farewell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blazing:** I'm so sorry that it took us so long to update but it's hard when you don't even see each other anymore and you're going to a new school and stuff.

**Midnight:** Indeed. We just started high school this year - 2014, year 7 because we live in Australia. But I must apologise for us not updating in an entire month. Also, we call xXxBlazing HeartxXx Blazing now instead of BH because other authors call her this so we're doing it too.

**Blazing: **Ya and I'm becoming more of a loner every day… *sigh* I'm going to become the most kuudere person in my school… Oh wait, I probably am already.

**Midnight: **We actually finished up to before the torture part but then we stopped and just continued on the 18th or 19th of February or something.

**Blazing: **Ya and she wanted to write more than this… How many words is this?

**Midnight: **I'm guessing around 3,500 words.

**Blazing: **What?! But it's about 10 pages!

**Midnight: **On google docs that is.

**Blazing: **But still! That's so much hard work!

**Midnight: **I couldn't care less. Let's just end this boring author's note so that our viewers could read our fanfiction. *sigh* I've been sighing too many times… Please read and review… We enjoy writing this a lot so please enjoy our hard work!...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuki's POV, The Infirmary, Morning<strong>_

I was sitting on the bed that El was lying on when the ground suddenly shook and the roof caved in, and all exits were blocked leaving the room being close to pitch black. And then I was trapped in here, alone, with El. Thanks to Sayomi and I playing our games at night with no lights on, my eyes adjusted to the darkness rather quickly.

"Hey Riku! Are you okay?!" I heard Sayomi's voice ring out over the buzzing of a large crowd standing on the other side of the rocks had collapsed. Why did she called me Riku? Did she lie about our names or something? I quickly replied to her that I was okay and she said that it was a relief, although she is in acting mode so I don't really know what's going in her head right now.

"Well is Elyos okay too? And a tip Riku, in your magic book there should be a healing spell. Go to page 74 and check it out! It might be helpful!" … Come to think of it, there were a few healing spells and they looked a bit tricky to cast although I don't really care, it's _**ONLY A BIT**_ tricky..

And so, El is called Elyos… Wasn't that a place from Grand Chase? But hey... Why couldn't she have told me about the healing spells earlier or couldn't I had at least have remembered about this so that I could have healed El and then I wouldn't have needed to carry him?... And again! How did she know about the spell in the book?! I need an explanation straight from her lips…

"Also, just cast it, don't worry about anything else! In your pocket should be an item that boosts your magic skill and power. I kinda… Umm… Picked it up from somewhere!" Sayomi. So. Took. It. From. Somewhere. Or Someone… Sneaky girl… She always did took my strawberry and ate it from my plate… So mean… And she does that only 'cause she knows that strawberries are my favourites!... But why didn't she act like she didn't do anything in this case?

I heard some mumbling from the other side as I then ran towards the mound of rocks and soil. I couldn't make out the exact words but I think it was the leader guy saying that it might be a bit tough to get us out. Sayomi could get us out easily but first, she's in acting mode, meaning that she won't do it and second, she most likely doesn't care and is having fun right now…

Soon everybody left and the commotion died down as I then heard Sayomi tell the leader to hold the rescue for later since everybody should get the equipment for getting us out but the leader seemed to have lost the keys to the room that held all the tools… And it seems he lost it just a bit before… I can tell she took it.

I shuddered as I heard a voice in my head, "Yuki, have fun with El now~" THE HELL WAS THAT! I don't like ghosts….. But really, who cares at the moment. I need to heal El.

I began to open the book I kept with me all this time. I flipped to the page Sayomi recommended to me and started to re-read it. '_Ah! Here it is!'_

_The First Blessing_

_This spell is used to cure wounds and the such but only lightly. It does not fully recover the injured person for this spell is quite weak. It cannot heal broken bones but it may heal the cuts and bruises. If a person were to be in coma, it would speed up their health recovery for three days, which is quite a lot for beginner's magic._

So lets see how to cast it again... Concentrate the mana into the very tip of my wand and let the magic release, sorta like letting it burst. A cool, refreshing mist would then cover the injured person. Okay. I think I got it.

"Now then El... You're going to be the first person I'll cast a spell on! Be glad." I giggled to myself, thinking of how much fun I'm going to have with magic in this world as I then prepared myself for the casting.

I started chanting the words as the tip of my wand began to glow a mysterious ultramarine. I concentrated it on El. When the spell had been completed and a mist began to cover El's defenceless body, I saw his head move a bit as a heavy groan came out of his bloody lips.

"Yuki?..." he mumbled, barely audible for my ears to hear.

"Yeah? What is it El?" I replied, keeping my voice steady from the excitement of casting a spell perfectly and effectively.

"You must be a death god or something that came to take my soul in the body of the person that I killed so I would reflect on my actions or be thrown through a hell of experiencing the time that I killed them right?...But really… I kinda don't wanna die." He said jokingly with a painful smile as he sat on the filthy bed while crossing his arms and looking up with his back towards me. "It's amazing. I'm already dead yet I can still feel pain…"

'… _What? Oh yeah… Sayomi got him to think that we fell and died… Then he fell head-first down… What an idiot!'_

"And here I was actually beginning to like her… She may be annoying and stubborn at times but she was a good girl… When I saw her sleeping the other day, I think my heart beated a little faster than it usually did..." he said quietly with a chuckle coming from the smirk that was plastered to his face but…

WAIT, WHAT WHAT WHAT?! Did he just say he liked me or something!? But seriously, what the hell?… Perverted bastard... Staring at others when they're sleeping. How come Sayomi didn't stop him? She's always on guard! She even always has these two daggers of hers with a strangely curved blade and an interestingly designed black handle that she ALWAYS keeps by her side and treasures so much! One of them has cobalt jewels implanted in it and the other has scarlet gems. She treats them like they're her children or something...

I replied back, struggling hard to keep my voice steady, "May I ask what you mean by you like her? Did you just confess to me that you like her, as a female?" I'll try to see what he really means before telling what had actually happened.

"Hmmm… I guess?... But we only kind of just met yesterday or something. I'm not too sure of my feelings to her but it's between the feeling of a sister and the feeling of a woman I guess." That still means he sorta likes me as a girl…

You know what? I'm going to do what Sayomi told me a long time ago, hit him hard and make him faint or something. When he wakes up, tell him nothing had happened at all. Hopes it works though…

"El. Come forward. This was the time of confessing. Now it is time for the making of you to lose consciousness. The rest is classified." I tried my best lying like how Sayomi does as he came forward to me with a smile and he told me a simple "I'm nowhere near ready so lets get on with it before I start screaming my head off and running away."

'_I'll do the move Sayomi thought me. It's something about hitting the back of neck or something I believe?…'_

"Turn around and face your back to me" I ordered in the best monotone I could muster after what he just said.

I raised my arm up high, then slammed my elbow down the back of his neck hard as I could. I caught him before he fell down due to the impact. He groaned a bit as his eyes then started to close peacefully, still with a grin on his face until it faded completely. His eyelids soon met each other and his face kept an undisturbed expression.

I let out a long sigh. '_I really, really think Sayomi is influencing me by a lot… I even resorted to violence… But I always use violence, what the heck am I talking about?!' _

I was bored after a while so I sat down to think about what to do now. I heard Sayomi's voice from the other side of the rubble as she then said, "Yuki… I see you read the book so many times and you still can't remember anything?... There should be a simple spell for you to move the debris and rocks out of the way you know… You can find the stupid page yourself you pathetic girl who can't even remember that… But then again… Maybe you want time alone with El~" I could almost see the smirk on her face as she said that last sentence. There wasn't anyone around anymore so she resorted back to being mean old Sayomi… Why does she keep pressing that I would want to be alone with El anyways? And yet again with the things I never noticed.

I flipped through the pages of the book again and again until I saw the page with the spell. I was so annoyed that the stupid magic book didn't have a contents page. It wasn't categorized as a spell, but as miscellaneous. The page was titled 'Telekinesis'. It started off with a basic description of telekinesis, followed up with the actual method of how to move objects with your mind. It stated that this 'spell' was easier to cast without a wand or staff, but rather, with yourself as the object to focus your mana in.

I read over the instructions once more before I set down the book and my wand. I closed my eyes to focus my mana into my hands, prior to opening them again. I moved my hands in fluid movements as the stone moved to the places I guided them to.

'_I think I'm getting the hang of this!' _I thought as I maneuvered the last few boulders out of the way. It was only when I stopped, when I felt how much energy it had taken away to move those rocks out of the way, although, I could see the lights from the main cavern now.

_**Yuki's POV, The Main Cavern, Noon**_

It seemed that Sayomi was leaning against the wall and then looked at me while saying, "... You finally got out. I know you only took so long to have some fun with El~" and then the first thing she says is mockery of me wanting to be with El! Despite knowing that what she said was false, I could feel my face heat up and I could only imagine how red my blush was. She moved the rest of the rocks and pulled me out forcefully.

"Hmph. Look at your face Yuki," she taunted with a soft scoff. Hearing her say those words only made my cheeks become even warmer.

People then began to come as Sayomi once again plastered that ditz look onto her face. "Riku! I'm so glad you're alright! Did Elyos wake up or anything?"

"He did, but he passed out again," I replied as I turned my face to another place with a reddened face. As I turned back, I could hear the other people muttering something.

"Witchcraft!" a lady shouted. Hmm? In Eliros, isn't there magic? I thought to myself a bit about that matter when Sayomi spoke.

"Do please don't jump to conclusions. Despite her appearance, my dear sweet Riku is actually quite strong!"

"Prove it" the leader challenged. "I wanna see it for myself. That rock there, lift it." He pointed to the biggest boulder in sight. I couldn't possibly lift that!

I walked slowly towards the rock as I sneaked a few glances at Sayomi. She gave me a look that said 'Everything's gonna be alright okay now don't worry your stupid little head off', before muttering something that was impossibly quiet, barely moving her lips. I looked back in the direction of the rock and gulped.

'_She is so laid back… Now, I could only hope that Sayomi was right about it being fine...'_

I placed my fingers under the rock, lifting it up slowly. How the hell was I doing this?! The rock felt so light!... It's almost as if… Sayomi did something… Yep. There's going to be _**a lot**_ of questions that I'm going to ask her.

The head of the group gave a smirk and laughed, "Hmmmm? You're quite the strong girl indeed! I'm Bradley and Edenel said that you were Riku?"

I replied with a simple "Yes…" as Sayomi came up and asked Bradley "Ummm… It's nice and all that you're getting along but could we get Elyos on a bed or something if possible Mister Bradley?..." I just noticed but Sayomi seems to help me a lot of times when conversations go awkward…

"Why ever not? Follow these ladies and they'll give you a room for you and your friends," Bradley replied as he pointed to a few ladies nearby. I started dragging El again as Sayomi and I followed the ladies.

We were led into a room that looked quite luxurious for these times of wars and battles. Inside the room, I saw a double sized bed, enough to fit two people. The ladies apologized that there weren't anymore beds so, I guess one of us was going to have to sleep on the floor or the couch.

I saw Sayomi snickering a bit with one of her hands covering her mouth a little. She then faced me with a mischievous smirk while saying, "Today has been a very entertaining day for me… I'll take the couch. You can sleep with your dear El tonight~ Aren't you glad?~"

'_Why does Sayomi keep teasing me all day?! Why in the world does she keep thinking that I like El or something!?'_ I thought as my cheeks began to fill with that blazing heat from before. My blush was probably as red as Sayomi's eyes by now. "Why do you keeping thinking that I like him? I don't like him!"

Sayomi just kept sniggering, "I never said you do, Yuki-chan~"

'_Crap she used -chan _while dragging it out_! Run away! She's gonna tease me like hell now! And she also tricked me' _ I ran, dragging El to the bed, then I chucked him on the bed like what I do my school bag. His head hit the metal frame as he mumbled an "Ow…" '_Yes he's awake! I can change the topic!'_

He sat up on the bed while rubbing the back of his head.. "Wait, aren't you two meant to be in Heaven or somethin'?"

"... You really think Sayomi would go to Heaven? And no, we didn't die," I replied with a straight face.

"Then… That means you guys are alive! But… I did that suicidal thing for no reason then…" El's voice faded at the end but every word he said was clear.

Sayomi walked over to El with her arms crossed and her head tilted a bit to the side. '_Uh… She is going in total sarcastic mode now… I'll just make some distance between us now...'_

"Yuki. Stay exactly where you are. And El~ You miserable wretch who lives with no stupid hope, although I don't much either, do you really think that Yuki and I would die like that, now do you?~ That just makes me sad. So, so GOD damn FRICKING sad now, dear El~" '_Eeeek! I really wanna run away from her right now!... But, I can't, or I'm dead!...'_

Sayomi's face, which had a completely twisted smile plastered on her, then completely changed into an emotionless expression. "... Now enough with my entertainment, you are now called Elyos here while I'm Edenel and Yuki's Riku. We went inside this underground place and we're hiding our identities. Okay? Good because I don't care about your answer." Leaving an empty silence, El remembered about the time before, when he 'confessed' to me.

"Wait… If we're still alive… then I… either… dreamt about… or I actually said what I think I said?… OH HOLY SHIT!" Damn. He remembered everything.

"Shut your foul mouth you incompetent fool!" Sayomi silenced the room once more, "You are to listen to EVERY single thing I tell you to do whether I say, whether you like it or not or else…"

El then began to recall about when she _supposing _was afraid of him during last night, when he glared and she shivered. Yes, I was awake during that time and it was really hard, and I mean HARD to refrain myself from laughing hysterically.

"Hmmmm?~ What could you possibly do to me? Slice my head off with that sword, that's fit for a man, not a pathetically weak girl like you? You probably can't even wield it properly!" El's face showed a remarkably huge grin as he glared.

"Doing that isn't in the slightest, painful. There are many other things that exist in this world much more painful than that my boy. And, there are no rules for me to abide by here. I could… Simply take out this dagger I have here, and do many, many other things that just slicing off your head."

His crimson eyes gleamed towards the dragger that she held so preciously beside her all this time against her face with a smirk but from, who knows where did she take that dagger out?

"Like what?" he questioned stubbornly. _Didn't he realize that he was treading on thin ice now?! __**VERY **__thin ice!? Actually nevermind. He probably already broke it ages ago._

"Well, well. I wonder?..." Her eyes still fixated towards the dagger and she moved it around a bit to get the light reflect off of it towards El's eyes for fun.

'_This is a personal question to me but… Why does Sayomi seem to be so natural ever since we arrived here? She would be sarcastic as ever, and doesn't keep that emotionless facade for long as she would then become sadistic towards another. Being here rather than that boring old world of ours sure feels refreshing though...'_

"Stop playing with the light and tell me what you're gonna do if I won't listen?!" El had gotten irritated by Sayomi's fiddling with the lighting and yelled out of annoyance.

"Sheesh little boy. You want to be tortured that much? Hmmmmm…. Let me think of an easy punishment for those who don't obey… The Spanish Donkey is a soft torture that I can think of for now since all the others are stupidly stupid… Okay. I'll prepare the Spanish Donkey for you! Aren't I so kind?~" SHE CALLS THAT SOFT?! WHAT KIND OF TORTURE DOES SHE THINK IS PAINFUL?!

"The what? Spanish Donkey? What the Hell is a spanish donkey?" El asked, having absolutely no idea what the Hell she was talking about.

"Kukukukuku… Kolkolkolkol…" Sayomi's having psychological attack! Eek! I need something to change the topic with or she'll really will torture him… Or do it to me instead! But she'll be softer... I hope…

"Sayomi… You keep suggesting that El and I like each other… He…" I leaned in and whispered into Sayomi's ears and I 'entertained' her with what had happened while we were trapped in the room from before.

"That's so cute~" Sayomi chimed, suddenly happy again. "Now, back to the torturing~ But first, I'll explain what the Spanish Donkey is because I'm so nice right?~" '_In no way are you nice Sayomi…'_

"The Spanish Donkey is also called the wooden horse. We place the victim, which would be you in this case, astride on the apparatus, which is actually a vertical wooden board with a _**sharp **_v-shaped wedge. Weights or something heavy or something would then be attached to the victim's feet and eventually, the victim's own weight and the extra weights would then cause the wedge to slice through the victim's body, splitting the victim in half~"

'_She explains it so happily…'_

"... And how would you make that? That Spanish Donkey or wooden horse torture device? Hmmmmmmm!?" It was clear that his voice was breaking but he kept up a brave front with a grin on his face. But doesn't he realize that his arrogance was exactly what made Sayomi think of killing him in the first place.

"Quite simple my dear El. I'll just use some stuff lying around and make it. I have made it before but never got the chance to use it because my victims all moved away to some countryside where they think I won't reach them before I could use it… As if I wouldn't find them… Who do they think I am?!" Sayomi's voice quietened down.

"But… If you don't like it, I'll won't do it." Sayomi voice faded as El face was showing all signs of happiness, although he did tried to keep his calm expression, of not being tortured by her.

"So instead you can have the saw torture! I'll hang you upside down so that your blood runs to your head so you'll keep consciousness while I'll slowly saw your body from your crotch to your stomach and so you'll pass away painfully~ But I don't want to use my sword… Or my beautiful dagger…" She caressed her dagger with love and affection, it looked so… Twisted… With that distorted smile on her face…

"Hmmmm, I guess you'll have to die by your own sword then… But first I'll have to chip your sword as to be like a saw so it would be agonising when I saw through your stupidly weak, defenceless and helpless body… What a pity. Being eventually killed by your own weapon… That disgustingly beautiful blood that is to trickle from your limp body will make my this one visible eye of mine to be filled with such pleasure..." El's face became filled with horror and his arrogance creased to a stop. I think my expression was similar to his as well… I still haven't gotten used to her sadistic ways...

"Well then now, my dear, so sweetly stupid El~ Which would you prefer?" Sayomi was serious, as she always was with her tortures, and I know cause once she did something completely mad, and well… Let's not go into any details shall we?...

But the scary thing is that… She actually does it in the cruelest manner and calls it a, uh… I guess she says soft torture and yet she keeps a face like a child playing with its favourite toy and like an innocent one at that…

El had known that she was serious and it left him stiff and completely speechless at her crazed words but he managed to choke up a quiet, "S-sorry..."

"If someone asks you a question, then you answer it. Don't say stupid random stuff which has no meaning whatsoever related to the situation, okay?~" I caught Sayomi slightly sneering with a twisted look on her face. The worst thing was her visible left eye… Her eye was filled with that sarcastically sadistic look… Sometimes I wish she covered both eyes… But then again, if she was to randomly show her eyes…. It would be 100 times more scary...

"I'm going out to ask for some clothes. Come here will you now?" Well, we didn't actually come with her, she literally just dragged and kicked us out along with her as the two of us couldn't move due to fear. El shot me a nervous glance from time to time, something that I couldn't scrutinize properly in his eyes. I wonder what he was thinking about...

Sayomi continued putting her acting skills to use then talked with some ladies who were standing around and asked for some clothes. One of the ladies measured our sizes by glancing at our figures while Sayomi talked about preferences. I couldn't tell what she asked for since Sayomi whispered quietly into her ear.

A lady came and gave Sayomi my set of clothes first which consisted of a pearl white, plainly designed dress with a violet bow on one side of the waist area and a hooded cloak that was as white as snow with folds that resemble cat ears on the top. '_Cute...'_ It was pretty much a cloudy white with glowing cerulean linings and a few lilac accessory additions too. They were so nice as to give me a pair of good, plain old brown leather boots that looked really comfortable as well!

Next was El's set of clothing which… The Hell?! It matched… mine… Although it was crimson in colour instead of azure and, of course, it didn't had the bows and girly features, including the car ear folds on top… The clothes were a quite simple. The pants were black and baggy, the jacket piece had long white sleeves as well as scarlet around the edges. The top piece was a short piece of clothing that was meant to show off his midriff and was a radical red. His shoes appeared to be made out of some kind of darkly coloured metal with a silver sole.

Sayomi chuckled to herself a bit as she said softly in my ears, "This would show off his abs nicely for all to see, which by all I mean mostly you… How nice is that for you Yuki dear?~".

I looked down at the ground so that neither of them could see me blush but I knew that they both noticed that my face had turned red. El had the normal reaction, thinking that I had a fever or something of the likes but on the other hand… Sayomi, of course, knows everything.

Lastly, Sayomi's set of clothing was delivered to her by the ladies. Her set of clothing was an ebony, long, flowing skirt, that was more like a long cloth that is to be wrapped around the waist rather than a skirt, along with an armless onyx black top piece that would show off a bit of her midriff. The top clothing was laced up and her skirt had a white sash too. The shoes given to her were black, strapped up sandals made of an animal's hide but I can't tell which one. Her entire attire was pretty much black except for the white sash…

Sayomi politely gave El his set of clothes and lightly pulled me into our room. She told El to wait for us to change first, before him changing as well as getting her a bag. As soon as we were out of sight of the others, she threw my new clothes right into my face and told me to quickly change.

Sayomi took off her school uniform, with her back towards me. She then took off her black coloured choker that has a little, silver jewel hanging off of it. It almost covered her whole neck when she wore it.

Beautiful, obsidian black markings of butterflies connected together with ebon lines came into my sight. The vine-like lines connect each and every one of the thirteen butterflies together, like a kaleidoscope of butterflies together. When they are engulfed in the darkness, their colours would change into a bloody crimson. I don't know whether they're tattoos or not but they looked as if they're embedded into her pale skin. She's had them as far back as I can remember, although she only showed me once during middle school and that was it. She just told me a few details from time to time about herself.

Sayomi caught me staring at her markings and I quickly looked away and we both changed. As Sayomi finished, so did I, and we walked out of the room as she gently pushed El in and took the bag that was in his hands. She then stuffed our old clothes into that bag and after a little while, she went in, knowing that El had just put on his pants while dragging me in along with her. She didn't bother to take El's old clothes and place them in the bag as they were really old and torn, ripped, etc.

Swiftly and suddenly, Sayomi pushed El and I as fast as she could through a door that was hidden behind a tapestry and just before locked it behind us, she whispered loudly, "Run away from this place as fast as you can! Escape and go find a place called Shadow Forest. It should be the safest place at the moment. Now go! Scram as fast as your puny legs can carry you, you second placer in athletics!"

She pasted a note over to me as she pushed El and I further into the cavern and shut the door. All our important belongings and the bag that held some of our stuff was also chucked in along with us.

El was shocked, as I was even more surprised than El as we then picked up all of our belongings. I noticed that there was an extra bag along with them all. The bag was labeled with a note saying that it compresses any object and everything could be placed inside the bag. We threw everything inside, except for my wand, magic book and El's sword. The note Sayomi gave me was also inside the bag.

Behind the barrier I could hear Bradley yelling, "So you caught up on us eh? You knew we were all bandits all from the beginning, correct?! But what really makes me wonder is why you didn't try to run earlier."

Sayomi no longer held onto her false facade, "Hmmm?~ I guess I just had to make a few preparations?~ Well to tell the truth, the answer is that I just pretty much just stolen everything I needed from you~ Check your supply rooms and pretty much all the others rooms as well if you dont believe me. But I gotta admit, there was some stuff that was actually half-decent in '_there'…_ Anyhow… I'll just press this button that should have never existed." What the hell is she planning is all I could think of! And I could tell that El was thinking the very same thing! Does she plan to kill them all along with herself?

* * *

><p><strong>Blazing: <strong>Cliffie! And the chapter's actually more than 5,000 words!

**Midnight: **Those who would like to see Sayomi's new attire, please PM this account or our individual ones or tell us in the reviews or something. I don't have Yuki's and El's new looks though.

**Blazing: **I feel like level-capping my YR but my ShK needs to job change… And I want a GA or a WS but I can't decide… They're both pretty… WS is better for PvP… But GA has quicker mana gain...

**Midnight: **Good for you. I would want to level my Ara. I love my Code Nemesis… Hate KOG for nerfing my beautiful darling… I have to pick between Queen's Throne and Junk Break!

**Blazing: **And they made Aisha even more OP than before...

**Midnight: **Uh huh… Let's just go play Elsword now…

**Blazing: **Ya, sure.

**Midnight: **If any of you would like to play with us sometimes, just PM us on this account or on our individual accounts.

**Blazing: **I go on Elsword practically every night and sometimes even stay up past midnight so I don't really mind much.

**Midnight: **I can't do that anymore… *sigh* Losing all my freedom… Anyways… Bye peeps.

**Blazing: **And I'm getting less sleep than you now… And ya, jaa ne.

**Midnight: **I know right? P.S. Peeps is people in my language. Minna-san, sayonara. P.S.S. There is a secret behind how Japanese Yuki and Sayomi can communicate with Korean El and the others~

**Blazing: **You said bye already… And that secret is called English! Maybe… I don't even know what the Hell she's talking about.

**Midnight: **Baaaaaaaa-kaaaaaaa~ No, wrong answer. Now lets leave, don't put another author's note in.

****Blazing: ****Ya bye.


End file.
